


not my space daddy

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars





	1. Chapter 1

Something is wrong keith knows it he feels it in every fiber of his being but he can’t quite put his finger on it. Is it the way that sharia eyeliner is off or is it just the hair cut. He knows that he is being ridiculous and just can’t grasp that sharia is back. However he is not gonna fucking risk it he has got to find out for himself. When shiro leaves his bedroom that morning for training he slips inside Just to check. He has no idea what he expects to find here shiro has only been back for a few weeks the room looks basically like it had before he moved in everything in its perfect order sharia clothes folded away in the closet barely any personal effects. If this “shiro had brought something onto the ship with him they would have noticed it the first day yet here keith is poking through his possessions. He runs out of things to look at quickly eventually moving to look under the bed and even in the air duct for anything to prove this feeling he has had. He is reaching behind the desk when his hand touches something strange pulling it back he finds a small purple communicator with galra messages running over it. Just as he is processing this information the door slides open shiro not even breaking stride as he see’s keith.

She looks him over and at the communicator in his hands “ So did you find what you wanted?” His eyes flash yellow unnervingly standing between you and the door as you are frozen to the spot. “I knew that you would take some extra attention but I didn’t expect you to go to this length.” Keith's mouth is dry everyone is in the dining commons right now too far away to be heard from here ad he is not sure that he could get past the real shiro let alone whatever the fuck was in front of him.

Keith heald up the communicator like a threat “Well now i know and I will tell everyone, If you hurt me then they will know, I am not going down without a fight.” Keith wishes he had brought his bayard but he had hoped this would be a stealth mission and walking around with it would have only make it look so much more suspicious. shiro or whatever is pretended to be him cocks his head to the side with an amused smile.

In a flash of motion shiro slams Keith against the wall face inches away from him “I know you would but that is not how this is going to happen. You see keith I have been watching you we really are not that different you and I just a touch of galra to make it interesting. I have all of your cheiro's memories I just don’t let it hold me back. You and me understand what they don’t sometimes you have to look out for yourself and no amount of hugs and teamwork can fix it. I know you love this little team of yours which is why you will not tell them anything about what you found today. I know this because at this very second you are realizing that if i have been in communication with the fleet than they know exactly where you all are you also know that you stand no chance against them if they were to strike now destroying your little patchwork family.

Keiths eyes go wide mind running over all that was said and not being able to debate what he said. “And who's to say that you will survive an attack either I know how little the empire cares about their pawns.”

shiros eyes are glowing a light yellow now even his teeth look sharper as he talks “ Perhaps it is in the better interest of both of us for you to just keep quite then. And the thing is keith is I know something that you might not even know... You love me. Well of course not me but your shiro would never notice the pining looks or the way you follow me around like a lost puppy. I however do and perhaps if you don’t break the illusion you found i can make a fantasy of your own come true.” Then shiro presses a small kiss to Keith's neck all anger draining out of him as the grip holding him against the wall lessens voice kind “ I am so proud of you keith.” kuro leans forward and kisses keith who refuses to reciprocate jaw clenched. Keith uses the fact that kuro has relaxed to free his hand and push his away.

kuro makes a small growl low in his throat “ of course i have far more to add than that sissy paladin could give you.” He lunges forward again biting into keiths neck and then sucking hard in what will definitely leave a mark. Keith gasps not expecting it and feels his body reacting without his permission, feeling kuros smile pressed into his neck at the sound.

kuros hand comes down cupping keith's crotch happy to find his growing erection and rubbing the heel of his hand against it before whispering into keith's neck “ i can give you everything you have ever wanted your patch work family will be safe, you will have the love of your life by your side and all you have to do is to keep that whore mouth of yours shut.” kuro ends his sentence with a hand press against keith's now straining cock before slipping down to his knees and working the zipper down. Keith knows he should go now if he runs kuro will not be able to catch him and he could tell allura and and-. All of keiths thoughts turn to static as kuro gets his pants down enough to let his cock spring free and directly into his mouth. 

Fuck it felt really good keith wondered if shiro had known how to move his mouth like that or it was kuro who added that knowledge but holly fuck it was blissful. Keiths hands balled into fists at his sides at least kuro had stopped talking. Fuck it if he was gonna do it he was gonna do it his way. Keith balled his hands into kuros hair and yanked down hard making him take more of him. kuro gagged slightly and gave a warning growl the vibrations only making it better. 

Keith yanked again wanting to show him who was in charge now “just take it slut you were the one that wanted to sell your body for the sake of your galra masters so i'm going to take it how i want too.” kuro looked up and him with a glare but didn’t stop flicking his tongue over those nice spots. Maybe keith could make this work out after all. If this imposter wanted to be used he might as well take out his anger on it way better then the training deck. He would let kuro work for a bit before pulling him forward with no warning and it was satisfying to see his eyes water when he had to take it all the way. kuro put his hands on keiths hips and dug his nails in the next time he did it making keith hiss in pain.

In retaliation keith thrusts forward and held shiro their nose pressed against keiths stomach and struggling to breath. Keith didn’t let up “Don't even think about doing that again, if you want me not to reveal you then you better make it worth my time.” Still choking kuro couldn't respond but when keith relaxed his grip he continued his work without complaint even when he was handled roughly. It had obviously been too long since keith had gotten off because he was approaching the edge at a rapid pace. He didn’t bother warning the fake before finishing in his mouth and then pushing him away.

kuro was off balance and fell back wiping his mouth with an arm “Any chance you will return the favor?” Keith didn’t even respond fixing himself and leaving the room mind racing with the possibilities of having a fake shiro under his thumb.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is mad at himself, he is mad at his hormones, but most of all he is mad at that imposter

After finding out that shiro was really Kuro keith was a conflicted mess. His thoughts floating back and forth between wanting to keep the paladins safe and wanting to save the rest of the universe. After all did they even have a chance of defeating the empire this might be the best deal that they got. On the other hand who is to say that Kuro is not lying and they are only seconds away from being spread into stardust. Keith dose not want to acknowledge it but a part of his is still being swayed by Kuros ... other offer. He had gone over that day's events a million times at it still set a little fire in him. He had not told a soul about what happened yet maybe that meant that he had already made his decision. 

The next day He let himself into sheiros room and waited. Kuro had been up sparing in the training room and was ready to get some sleep but when he opened his door he found keith sitting on his bed with a gun pointed at him...shit not good.

Keith gestured with his gun to the spot in front of the bed “close the door and kneel here.” Kuros interest was perks maybe it was good. Moving slowly Kuro closed the door and went to his knees in front of keith unsure if he was about to die or suck dick. The gun looked like one of the ones the team had raided from a galra supply ship. It was more or less pistol shaped with the shades of gray punctuated with the purple of the empire.

Honestly keith had not decided yet either “How do i know that you are not just lying to me?”

kuro looks up at him with a mischievous look “because i am shiro” his voice softens into a perfect match for shiro's voice “I would never lie to your keith, can’t you trust me.” 

Keith glared and pressed the muzzle of the gun against kuros temple. “Don’t fucking do that” Kuro's eyes go wide as if just remembering that he could actually die here. Their is a tense moment where they are both holding their breath and keith's finger hovers just over the trigger. Keith then returns his hold to the handle of the gun.

Keith lowers it instead pointing at kuros mouth “suck this so you don’t say anything else stupid.” Kuro looks up at him incredulously before parting his lips. The pistol didn’t quite fit making Kuro strain his jaw to open it wide enough.The metallic taste filled his mouth Kuro figured if he was gonna do it might as well do this right so he made some lude sucking sounds lapping his tongue against the weapon. Kurro could almost feel the heat of the plasma bolts inside of the thing so even when he was showing off he made sure not to jostle the gun. 

Keith watch him and failed at repressing his boner at the sight. “I really should kill you right now. The empire would take a while to miss you and pidge could probably hack that communicator to send false reports back.” Keith imagined pulling the trigger but he knew now more than ever he wouldn’t be able to do it not when Kuro looked like this. If he was telling the truth and was made of sheiros DNA maybe their was still some good in him. Sheiro had been so much of his life for so long he wouldn't destroy anything that could bring him closer to him. Keith pulled the gun away pressing the safety into place and put it on the bedside table. Kuro waited obediently not wanting a weapon pointed at him again anytime soon.

Keith put his face in his hands and sighed. “ god i wish i could just kill you.” Kuro was about to lunge for the gun to take control back when keith spoke again “ get on the bed, clothes off, now.” Kuro decided that this would be much more fun so her got on the bed next to keith taking his time with his stop flexing as he pulled his shirt off his muscles still pumped from his work out Keith let him eyes wandering over each bit of revealed skin. Kuro rolled his hips as he pulled his pants down erection straining at his boxers. The lines of scars that keith had only seen hits of where revealed. When the boxers came off it had all of keiths attention he was a lot bigger then keith thought it would be.

Keith barely resisted licking his lips. “ lay down face up and hold onto the headboard.” Straight to the point Kuro complied hand wrapping around the bars at the headboard he didn't seem at all concerned at his nudity. Keith moved over and straddled his hips hovering over kuro as he inspected him. 

Kuro smiled up at him “like what you see?” Keith ignored him and took the lube packet out of his pocket before sliding his pants off. Kuro watched on licking his lips. Keith tried to ignore him opening the lube cables to start working himself open. Even though he had done this before it was hard to work while he was being looked at like a piece of raw meat. Scowling he picked up a pillow and pressed it over kuro's face to get him to fuck off. Kuro made a sound of complaint but let his hands on the bar. This meant that he did not get much warning before keith was position himself and pressing down on kuros cock. They moaned in unison as keith slowly lowered himself.

keith dug his nails into kuro’s chest leaving red lines “fuck don’t you dare fucking move oh shit.” Keith had not thought it would be this hard but he also didn’t expect kuro to be so big so he really felt the burn as he sunk all the way down. After taking a second to breath he started rocking back and kuros grip on the bed frame tightened his knuckles going white as he fought the urge to just take keith allready. Keith for his part was just going to enjoy himself not caring what his fuck toy felt while he was being used. By now there were a few layers of scratches over kuros chest keith digging in his nails any time he his the right spot. Kuro was quickly losing his patience shaking the pillow out of the wayto he could at least watch.Keith glared at him but it was not very effective when his cheeks were flushed and eyes half lidded.

Kuro bit his lip enjoying the view “come on keith I know a cock slut like you can take more then that, promise not to shoot me and i can show you a better time.”

Keiths voice came out shaky “fuck off just just shut up” Keith would never admit that he was getting overwhelmed but fuck if he had not dreamed of doing this since he got on this ship. Well not exactly like this but it was so easy to forget it was kuro when he could just be quiet. Maybe he could get him to shut up if he just distracted him a little. Leaning back and holding onto kuro’s thys and practically doubled his speed suddenly at a nice pace instead of the methodical way he started. Kuro moaned low and unashamed canting his hips up in a way that hit all the right spots. It felt amazing and found himself stroking his dick as he rolled his hips. Keith couldn't take it it all felt so good he was in the moments when his entire body stiffened seeing white as he finishes. Keith fell forward limply not caring about the mess onto kuros chest. It felt like fucking heaven to kuro as keith clenched around him but like hell if he was gonna let keith blue ball him again. 

Kuro let go of the headboard and grabbed keith flipping him underneath him. “Ready to have some real fun now?” Keith's eyes went wide but barely had time to open his mouth before he was suddenly being plowed into the pillows. Holding tight to keith's thys kuro bent him in half as he slapped his hips against them. Keith moans loudly hands scrambling to get a grip on kuros shoulders.

Kuro growls in pleasure his form looking more glum as he loses control eyes a yellow glow “Isn’t this better baby, fuck you feel so good like this i'll show you why you should keep me.” Keith was so overwhelmed he couldn’t respond just moaning a constant stream of whimpering sounds being forced out of him. It doesn't take long before kuro starts to lose his rhythm grip tightening on keiths legs as he slamed home cuming deep inside of the boy. Keith didn’t think he would even recover this fast but it was all so hot he dug his nails into kuros shoulders hard enough to break the skin as he was sent over the edge. They stayed their panting kuro slowly lowering keiths legs and pulling out.

As kuro turned to grab his clothes keith grabbed his arm pulling him back voice breathy and vulnerable “ can i stay?” Kuro had not expected that thinking keith would ditch him the second they where done but didn’t exactly mind. MOving back onto the bed kuro scooped keith into his arms and laid down all the fervor of sex replaced with the hazy afterglow. Keith felt so small and protected in the larger man's arm they fit together so perfectly. He could almost imagine that this really was sheiro that he really was safe.


	3. Barganing

Keith is surprised to wake up next to kuro in the morning. Kuros breaths come in a steady rhythm his arms wrapped around him. He looked so peaceful like this maybe there really was a part of sheiro in their. Maybe he could just bring it out and this would be fine. Maybe keith could get him to stop reporting the the galra and they would have another person to help in the fight to free everyone. Keith leaned into the embrace inhaling the scent of night lilies. The feeling of skin against skin was beautiful he was so glad they didn’t get dressed. Keith must have falling back asleep because he wakes as soft kisses are pressed against his neck kuro letting out a soft purr and still holding him. It takes keith a second to get his bearings turing to a smug kuro who just continues to press feather light kisses to everything he can reach,

Between kisses kuro says “good morning sleeping beauty.”Keith was not sure how to react just allowing himself the luxury of relaxing under the ministrations. Kuro ran a hand over keith's thighs rubbing soft circles into his hips. Keith never wanted to leave he felt so safe here he tilted up his neck as an invitation that kuro accepted kissing into the nape of his neck still giving off a purr that keith felt more then he heard. Keith let himself stay in the moment for as long as he could but now that he was awake his mind started to race.

Reaching up to cup kuros face keith looked him over “kuro... how much do you tell the galra” The purring stopped like a spell being broken the kisses and soft circles froze as kuro pulled back. 

Kuro didn’t push him away though tone staying light “you really have the most beautiful pillow talk”

Keith was annoyed that kuro was not taking the fate of the entire universe seriously pouring out his lip. “Seriously how often are you in contact with them do they have a way into the computer systems.”

Kuro ran a rand through his hair turning away “Keith the less you know the better you will feel i promise can’t we just enjoy what we have?”

Keith instantly missed his embrace as he truened but knew he had to know everything if this was going to work “how much do you have to tell them to not try to blow us up?”

Kuro looked back at this head tilted slightly to the side “That is a dangerous game to play keith can’t we just enjoy things the way they are” Kuro decided to try and derail this conversation with a new one and started up his kisses again. Working down keith's neck kuro found his way down his chest.

Keith held his gaze “dangerous just like keeping a known spy in your group can you tell them that allura suspects heaving and has made the meetings and other planetary information more private.” Keith tried to ignore the way that kuros lips brought a heat to his skin.

Kuro looked up though his hands followed the path that his lips where trailing, “I could do that but they would expect me to find a new way in. If they get even an inkling that i have been compromised the mission will be terminated. Can’t we do something more fun?” Kuro licked a long line up keith's cock cutting off any words keith was about to say. Keith made a small keening sound hands grabbing at the sheets. 

Kuro smiled “ just relax and let's have some fun for now.” As Kuro started to suck him off keith threw his head back against the pillow. Part of him wanted to start tarring his hair out the other part just wanted to let him have his way. He settled for a compromise balling his hands in Kuros hair and tugging him down. It felt good kuro gagged and pushed away from his hips to glare up at keith though he never stopped moving his mouth. Keith glared back and pushed him back down if this was going to happen he would at least get some of his anger out of it. He hated that Kuro had so much power over him so he might as well push him around a little too. 

Kuro uncurled his lips to let his teeth just barely grazed him making keith hiss in pain and dig his nails into Kuro’s scalp. For a brief second he looked to the side table maybe he would need the threat of the gun if Kuro could not remember who was in charge. It was then he saw that the gun was gone how could he have been so stupid just leaving it out like this kuro could have it right now.Kuro sees keiths gaze and decides it's time for another distraction pressing a cold metal finger up against keith's opening. Keiths attention was snapped back to that as kuro lifted his mouth off of him unoccupied hand taking its place.

Kuro gives one more lick over the head looking up at keith “oh my god you are still a mess down here all lubed up from last night i bet i could just slide in.” Pressing harder a finger works inside fo keith who bites his lip at the sting he may not have had time to clean up before passing out but this was still moving fast. Keith wanted to take back control to tell him who was really in control but it seemed like this was always where things ended up. 

Kuro watched him mysteriously as he stroked inside of him finding that perfect spot “then again it might be easier to let you ride my hand i bet i could get you off with just this finger.” Keith's dick throbbed at the throught jumping in kuros hand and betraying him. Kuro have his length a squeeze and licked his lips the only waning before he stanted hammering into that spot inside of keith ruthlessly. Keith gasped and assumed around him clenching down to no avail as he practically saw stars from the rough treatment. 

Smug as ever Kuro did not even look like he was trying that hard his human hand stroking lazily as keith trembled under him “do you want to come for your daddy slut?” It was all too mutch Keith hated the way his body was reacting but had no way to stop it his back lifted off the bed and he moaned loudly as he came onto his own chest. Kuro slowed his movements but made sure to continue tortuous movements inside him until the overstimulation made him whimper. 

Kuro finally let keith catch his breath to look over his work “what a good boy”


End file.
